A New Wake Up
by Miss McCarty Salvatore
Summary: Jacob tem a sua impressao natural com Leah, mas o coração da jovem loba ainda pertence a Sam,. Um acontecimento faz com que ela mude de ideias... O que aconteceu? Será que vai ficar com Jacob Black ou continuara apaixonada por Sam?
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Wake up**_

_**Prefácio**_

_**Minha vida parecia transtornada.**_

_**Tudo tinha mudado, virado do avesso.**_

_**Jacob me pedira em namoro , mas não me imaginava ao seu lado como sua namorada e talvez mais tarde como mulher.**_

_**Tinha sido eu, a sua impressão natural do lobo Jacob Black.**_

_**Quando se dirigiu a mim naquela tarde de verão, presicamente na semana passada, se declarando.**_

''_**Eu amo-te e quero ficar contigo o resto da minha vida''. Suas palavras foram claras como a água.**_

_**No inicio pensei que Jake estava a brincar, mas depois de o olhar fixamente, apercebi-me de que falava seriamente.**_

_**Meu coração ainda pertencia a Sam, para mim era totalmente impossível esquecer esse sentimento.**_

_**Até um dia…**_

… _**me aperceber…**_

''_**Um Novo Acordar**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Jacob Black**_

Andava a correr pela grande floresta de Forks.

Apetecia-me correr sem parar, sem olhar trás e sem ter que respeitar ordens de ninguém.

Naquele momento sabia bem, estar só. Sem ninguém me chateando, sem estarem falando no meu ouvido.

Naquele momento era só eu e a natureza, pura e selvagem daquela grande floresta.

Os pássaros chilreavam alegremente, o vento soprava devagar e suavemente, fazendo meu pelo se embaraçar, o sol tentava espreitar por entre as grandes árvores verdejantes.

As borboletas voavam de um lado para o outro e as pequenas libelinhas voavam até às mais bonitas flores acabando por ficarem por lá.

Meu coração batia a velocidade do vento mas não me sentia cansada. Queria ir para um sítio isolado e ficar por lá sentada a pensar.

Corri mais uns quinhentos quilómetros e depois me sentei numa pequena gruta junto a um penhasco bem alto.

Me transformei novamente em humana para não ter que ouvir ninguém. Acho que Seth estava bem perto de mim, mas eu nem liguei.

Meus pensamentos vagueavam pelo tempo que Bella ainda estava grávida. Como naquele tempo consegui por poucos dias me esquecer de Sam e só pensar em mim. Como naquele tempo era bom estar todo o tempo com Jacob Black e com Seth fazendo uma equipa com eles.

Uma equipa contra a alcateia de Sam.

Esses momentos lindos correndo durante o dia todo.

O barulho de alguém a andar interrompeu meus pensamentos velozes.

Fiquei a escutar e a olhar em volta para ver quem era.

-Oi Leah. - Disse Jacob Black se sentando na minha frente.

-Que fazes aqui Jacob? - Perguntei resmungando com aquele lobo chato.

-Estou te fazendo companhia não se nota logo?! - Respondeu gozando.

-Me deixa em paz Jacob. Não me apetece aturar-te. - Disse irritada.

-Que se passa Leah? - Perguntou Jacob me olhando seriamente.

-Nada! Eu só quero estar sozinha. Me deixa em paz vai?! - Respondi aborrecida.

Meu coração batia a um ritmo acelerado e aposto que isso deixava Jacob muito feliz.

Aff… aquele lobo chato páh.

-Eu quero ficar aqui Leah. Não me vais proibir pois não?! - Perguntou Jacob desviando o olhar para o chão se rindo.

-Quer apostar?! - Respondi irritada.

Me levantei do chão e sai da gruta.

Jacob se virou para trás e segurou minha mão.

-Leah espera! - Pediu Jacob olhando meus olhos de cor de chocolate.

-Não. Me larga Jacob Black. - Disse refilando.

-Leah por favor. Só uns minutos ok? - Pediu Jacob novamente.

-Rápido. - Disse suspirando e levando a mão que Jacob agarrava á cintura.

Jacob respirou fundo, se levantou e olhou meus olhos.

-Leah. Você se lembra de eu ter tido que já tinha encontrado minha alma gémea?! De ter tido que minha impressão natural já tinha acontecido. Lembra?! - Perguntou Jake com a expressão mais pesada e séria que nunca.

'Há! Essa não! Jacob Black falando de lamechice comigo. Só me faltava essa!' - Pensei para com os meus botões.

Jacob pegou minha mão e meteu-a no seu peito para eu sentir seu batimento cardíaco.

-Leah foste tu! Minha impressão natural Leah. Eu te amo. - Jacob declarou-se.

-Tá brincando certo Jacob Black? - Perguntei rindo das suas palavras.

-Não Leah. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida consigo. Eu quero viver do seu lado. Quer ser teu. E quero que tu sejas minha. - Disse olhando meus olhos.

O seu olhar estava lindo. Brilhava mais a cada palavra que dizia. Seu olhar de ternura me matava.

-Jake não gozes comigo sim? - Disse resmungando.

Jacob me largou a mão. E com as suas tocou no meu rosto.

Seus lábios se aproximaram dos meus.

E o beijo mais apaixonante se deu.

Mas meu coração pertencia a Sam. Como é que eu podia me sentir tão nervosa com Jacob Black.

Nossa! Seus lábios são quentes e maravilhosos.

É o beijo mais doce que alguma vez tinha visto.

Metade de mim queria afastá-lo. Mas outra metade não deixava isso acontecer.

Minhas mão estavam sobe o seu peito nu e tentavam empurra-lo.

Mas contra as minhas investidas Jacob me agarrava meu pescoço com mais força.

Meu coração continuava batendo forte.

Mordi o lábio de Jacob e ele afastou-se de mim.

-Au! Lobinha! - Gritou Jacob Black.

-Me larga Jacob. - Disse saindo rapidamente da gruta.

Quando me estava preparando para me transformar novamente, Jacob me chamou, com a sua voz doce.

-Desculpa. Deixei o amor que sentia por ti falar mais alto. Fica por favor. - Pediu.

-Hum… não. - Respondi voltando a me virar.

-Por favor Leahzinha. - Pediu novamente Jacob.

Virei-me para Jacob Black.

Ele estava sorrindo.

Jake estava mesmo apaixonado por mim.

Esse diminutivo tocou em mim com certa intensidade.

Esqueci a raiva que estava sentindo e acima de tudo esqueci tudo o que sentia por Sam.

Naquele momento só estava eu e Jacob.

-Seu lobo tonto.

Jake sorriu e me puxou pela mão.

Não voltei para casa.

Passei a tarde inteirinha junto de Jacob Black.

_**Oi people! **_

_**Aqui está o primeiríssimo capítulo de 'A New Wake Up.'**_

_**Demorei um pouco mas postei.**_

_**Peço desculpa pela grande demora, mas tenho andado um pouco histérica **_

_**Com alguns acontecimentos.**_

_**Bom… Queria agradecer em especial as seguintes meninas:**_

_**Shay Selene Black Tussand**_

_**Nick Cullen**_

_**Muito obrigado pelas vossas Revews.**_

_**Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de deixar uma Revews. Nem que seja apenas para criticar ok??? ^.^**_

_**Um grande beijo para todas as minhas queridas leitoras e leitores.**_

_**Menina McCarty**_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Oi Gente linda!  
Aqui está o segundo capítulo.  
Desculpem a demora, mas o meu computador morrer e só voltou agora.  
E como eu estou em época de exames não tenho tido tempo para pensar na fic e de escreve-la!  
Espero que gostem…  
Beijo cheio de saudade.**_

_**Nessie Cullen  
**_

_**Dois dias se passaram e não consegui voltar a ver Jacob Black.**_

_**Não apareceu na reunião que Seth tinha marcado na floresta o que me deixou preocupada.**_

_**Agora sentada no meu quarto pensava sobre meus sentimentos e por alguns momentos me senti arrependida de não ter dado um estalo a Jake.**_

_**Meus sentimentos estão muito confusos….  
Por um lado gosto de Jacob Black, mas por outro meu coração ainda batia por Sam.**_

''_**Que ódio! ''  
Como detestava ver-me assim. Tão confusa.**_

_**Eu, Leah ClearWater nunca estive confusa, principalmente em matéria de romance.**_

_**Talvez até fosse bom não ver o lobo Jake na minha frente. Assim não tinha problemas em resistir-lhe.  
Sim, é muito difícil resistir àquele lobinho, musculado, lindo, perfeito e acima de tudo super sexy.**_

_**Aqueles braços fortes me agarrando para junto do seu corpo…  
''Nossa! Leah para de pensar nisso!'' – Disse para mim.**_

_**Peguei meu álbum de fotografias de quando era jovem.**_

_**A primeira foto é sou eu junto de Sam, a segunda sou eu e o meu paizinho fantástico, a terceira sou eu e o Seth… que lindo que é o meu maninho.**_

_**Toc, Toc …- Bateram a minha porta.**_

_**-Entra! – Disse pensando que fosse Seth para me chatear novamente.**_

_**-Oi Leah'zinha! – Disse alguém abrindo a porta.**_

_**Aquela alcunha… Jacob. **_

_**Mas sentia a respiração de outra pessoa junto.**_

_**Jake entrou de mão dada a Nessie.**_

_**Só pode estar brincando com a minha cara.  
-Que está fazendo em minha casa e com essa meio vampira? – Perguntei quase a gritar.**_

_**Que lata. Desaparece durante dois dias e depois volta a aparecer e ainda tem a lata de vir a minha casa com essa meia vampira pela mão.**_

_**Há! Eu esqueci de mencionar que não gosto de Nessie! Nada pessoal né?! Mas essa miúda está namorando meu irmão e ele mudou para caraça.  
Já nem parece o mesmo….  
-Olá para si também Leah! A Nessie veio comigo por que fui buscar ela ao colégio e decidi passar por cá para perguntar se quer ir comer um gelado comigo!! Que tal? **_

_**Hein? – Perguntou Jake fazendo o seu sorriso super doce tentando acalmar as coisas.**_

_**-Não, eu não quero nada de você e muito menos sair com você! Agora saia do meu quarto e leve Nessie consigo. – Respondi furiosa por essa indelicadeza.**_

_**-Leah por favor! – Pediu o Lobo tristonho na minha frente.  
-Nem pensar! – Respondi com frieza.  
Se estão perguntando se estou com ciúmes? Sim eu estou cheia de ciúmes sim!  
Estranho né?! **_

_**-Saia! – Gritei.**_

_**Jacob Black saiu do meu quarto suspirando com o seu olhar carregado de tristeza e a monga de Nessie ficou lá parada em frente á minha cama.  
-O que você quer? – Perguntei olhando para o lado para não encarar a cara dessa vampira maluca que está transformando meu maninho lindo numa espécie de ET.**_

_**-Você está cheia de ciúmes de Jake, mas ele é meu padrinho. Edward e Bella não puderam me ir buscar á escola, podia ter voltado para casa sozinha, mas eles acharam mais seguro se Jacob me fosse buscar.**_

_**-Mais seguro? O que me está escapando? – Perguntei com uma pontada de preocupação na voz. **_

_**-Jacob te contará. Não vou dizer nada, porque não me é permitido.**_

_**Nessie saiu do meu quarto sem dizer mais nada!  
**_

''_**Não vou dizer mais nada, porque não me é permitido'' **_

_**Quem é que aquela meio vampira pensa que é?**_

_**Que ódio.**_

''_**Isso suou repetitivo.''**_

_**Horas depois ainda estava em meu quarto.  
Passando uma tarde de tédio, sem nada que fazer.**_

_**Decidi despir-me e procurar uma roupa para vestir virei costas á janela que estava aberta porque a tarde de verão estava super quente.**_

_**Ouvi um estrondo e virei-me rapidamente para a janela.**_

_**Jacob estava de tronco despido me observando, dentro do meu quarto.**_

_**Tapei o meu corpo quase despido com a primeira camisa que peguei.**_

_**-Você está linda Leah! – Disse Jacob Black sorrindo e o seu rosto ficou corado.**_

_**-Jake Black vira-te imediatamente seu tarado. - Disse corando também.**_

_**Confesso que até gosto estar assim perto de Jake.**_

''_**Leah concentra-te''  
Vesti a camisa que tinha na mão.  
Era de Seth e ainda tinha o seu cheiro maravilhoso.**_

''_**Espero que Seth nunca saiba disso.''**_

_**-Já posso??? – Perguntou Jake se virando com uma mão em frente aos olhos.**_

_**-Já! Que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei.**_

_**-Vim falar contigo Leah'zinha! – Disse Jacob olhando nos meus olhos.**_

''_**Essa não! Esta usando o diminutivo que me deu á uns dias atrás.''**_

_**-Falar comigo sobre o quê? - Perguntei olhando seu corpo musculado.  
-Quero-te explicar o porquê de andar desaparecido nos últimos dois dias afastado. É que tenho andado a vigiar a Nessie! – Disse ele gesticulando a cada palavra que dizia.**_

_**-Desculpa. Está gozando com a minha cara, certo? – Perguntei. Não podia acreditar no que Jacob me acabara de dizer.**_

_**-Não Leah. Estou a falar sério! Nessie corre perigo…  
Fiquei espantada com a preocupação de Jacob por Nessie. Mas porque razão Nessie correria perigo?!**_

_**Oi de novo gente Linda.  
Mais uma capitulo maravilhoso que acabou de sair.  
Bom vou explicar uma coisinha.  
Não tenho nada contra Nessie Cullen, mas nas minhas Fic's Leah é uma ciumenta profissional como eu, hehe!!!!  
Espero que tenha gostado e mais uma vez desculpa pela demora gente.**_

_**Querem fazer uma escritor feliz??  
Então me deixa uma Revew pleeeasse!**_

Beijo cheio de Twilight 


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi Gente sei que está pequenino, mas não tenho tido grande imaginação. **

**Espero que gostem e deixem Revew. Bjo gente linda**

**Accident**

**Sabe quando você acorda e parece que o seu mundo está acabando e que nada pode voltar ao normal.**

**Quando parece que o nó na sua garganta a sufoca?**

**É assim que me estou sentindo hoje depois da conversa com Jacob Black sobre Nessie Cullen.**

**Agora sabia porque Jake dizia que Nessie corria perigo de vida.**

**Os Volturi voltariam dentro 62 dias exactamente.**

**Levantei-me e vesti uma t-shirt branca e umas jeans super normais, amarrei o cabelo e lavei a cara. **

**Fui procurar Jacob Black, mas seria mais difícil se estiver em forma humana.**

**Assim me transformei em loba e corri. Corri o mais rápido possível.**

**Nossa! Como é bom voltar a correr. Como sabe bem esse vento fresco me batendo na cara.**

**Podia fazer isto para sempre.**

**Já a metade da floresta decidi abrandar.**

"**Não sabemos o que poderá acontecer! Será como a ultima batalha contra os recém-nascidos"**

**Mas o que se passa.**

**Avancei muito lentamente, para que não me ouvissem. **

**Consegui ver lá no fundo Sam falando com Seth. Estavam os dois com cara de caso.**

"**Não conte para a Leah ainda. Precisamos de tempo."**

"**Ok. Eu não contarei nada para ela"**

**O quê? Estão escondendo coisas de mim?**

**Sei que não devemos pensar de cabeça quente, mas eu estava completamente irritada com esta situação. E por isso agi.**

**-O que ele não pode contar para mim? O que vocês estão escondendo de mim?**

**-Nada Leah!**

**-Não me minta! Eu ouvi vocês conversando.**

**Seth revirou os olhos e não respondeu.**

**Sam falou.**

**-Leah, não se passa nada. Nós só estávamos a conversar sobre… - e se calou.**

**Não disseram mais nada, simplesmente olhavam para mim.**

**-É. E eu nasci ontem viu? Me conta logo.**

**-Não tem nada para contar não! Deixe de ser chata Leah e continue o que estava fazendo antes de interromper a nossa conversa. – Respondeu Sam com voz de Alfa, contudo aquilo não me afectava, pois meu único Alfa era Jacob Black.**

**Se Sam sabia de alguma coisa e não me queria contar, então Jacob também saberia e me contaria.**

**Jacob não me iria esconder nada. Né?**

**Então eu me dirigi a ele em forma de loba, novamente com o objectivo de ser mais rápida.**

**A poucos quilómetros da casa dos Cullen, consegui ouvir a voz de Jake.**

**Jake parecia estar a sorrir, mas estava acompanhado. **

**Não consegui perceber de quem seria a outra voz e decidi me transformar em humana novamente.**

**Me vesti atrás de uma árvore e andei devagar.**

**Do outro lado da estrada estava Jacob abraçado a Leah.**

**Eu já disse o quanto eu sou ciumenta?**

**Não gostei nada do que estava vendo.**

**Chamei por Jake, e ele olhou para mim.**

**Quando ia atravessar a estrada, um carro veio na minha direcção. O homem que estava a conduzir não conseguiu travar a tempo e eu tive que agir de maneira humana.**

**O carro me bateu na parte dorsal com demasiada força.**

**Estava fechando os olhos quando vi Jacob Black a correr em minha direcção e gritando meu nome.**

**Oi gente maravilhosa e linda.**

**Bom aqui está mais um capitulosinho de A New Wake Up.**

**Desculpem a demora, mas tenho estado sem imaginação, por isso esse capítulo ficou pequenino também. Espero que gostem.**

**Quer fazer uma autora feliz?**

**Então deixe uma Revew . =)**


End file.
